This invention relates to power-driven mechanisms, and more particularly, to a power-driven mechanism with a manual override for use in industrial window openers, automobile window openers, vehicle roof vent openers and the like.
Over the years a variety of different types of industrial window openers have been developed, which are remotely powered by an electric motor or other power source. These window openers are particularly useful in industrial plants, hospitals, institutions and other buildings having a large amount of windows and are designed to provide a convenient means for automatically, easily and readily opening a window.
In the event of power failure, however, it is imperative to be able to open the window manually, especially in emergency situations such as a fire. This task is sometimes very difficult because the motor is often directly connected to a gear train which opens the window and therefore requires substantial torque and manual effort to overcome the mass and static torque of the motor shaft to drive the gears. Not only is such work difficult, cumbersome and sometimes impossible, especially for many women and small children, but once accomplished, such counter-torque and forced rotation may cause permanent damage to the motor.
It is therefore desirable to provide a power opener having auxiliary safety features which overcome the preceding disadvantages.